vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Immortal
An Immortal ''(plural, Immortals)'' were described as True Immortals and progenitor of the Vampire species which Dark Magic drew upon their power when creating the Original Vampires, the Old Ones are born from a sentient Dark Force that is the source behind a certain variant of blood magic and given the name "Expression".'' Relation in Personality The Old Ones are described to be extremely powerful, very strong, and very intelligent. However, all of them are known to be very malevolent , violent, sadistic, cold and sinister. It is mentioned that if not for the Qetsiyah and Esther, the entire planet would be enslaved and dominated by the Old Ones already. Because they are the first vampires have many powers and abilities that are not normal vampires, it is for this reason that the Old Ones are often arrogants, overconfident and tend to treat their enemies as toys or beings very inferior to them. However, when an Old One discovers that it can be hurt or destroyed, its personality changes drastically, proving to be extremely powerful, destructive, and deadliest. In their own twisted way the Old Ones were also capable of "love". The ancients on rare occasions could feel affection or loyalty to other beings, but because of their powers, experiences, desires, and arrogance they were "blinded" by their own powers and immortality, avoiding their true emotions and feelings can be expressed to other beings. Relation in Physical Appearance The Old Ones have become such that they were never human, or believed they were never human, but have a human physical form. It has not been revealed whether or not they have another form besides their human one. The Old Ones are described as humans with a very attractive physical appearance, charming, polite, but surrounded by an evil and sinister aura. List of Known Old Ones: *'Aaron Mikaelson' - An Old One of unique magical properties, he was born with powerful Dark Magic that was difficult to control, and had to be sealed away when his powers became too dangerous. Powers & Abilities *'Immortality' - Old Ones are the "deities" of all Vampiric species and therefore are as eternal as the elements of nature itself, although their bodies can be destroyed they are incapable of a spiritual death or to pass on into the Afterlife. They maintain the appearance of young adults. *'Superhuman Strength' - Every Old One has Superhuman Strength, however the exact extent varies between. *'Superhuman Speed' - Every Old One is incredibly fast and agile, able to keep pace with the fastest of Vampires. *'Healing factor' - Old Ones can heal almost any and all injuries. Trivia *The Old Ones are often a name used for certain deities, often old and malicious, evil deities. *The Old Ones are truly Immortal, although their physical bodies can be destroyed they will eventually create a doppelganger (i.e. Silas and Jeremy Gilbert) and resurrect through it within a century minimum, there is no Cure for immortality and the only mentioned "Cure" was actually a method of Freedom for Silas from his spiritual prison. Category:Supernaturals Category:Immortal Category:Primordial Category:Ancient Vampire Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampire Category:Species